A Lot Like Pride and Prejudice
by Anka7995
Summary: "What will be your love story, eh, Lily?" "My story would be more like Pride and Prejudice." Lily said after a contemplative moment. Fluffy, Drabble. James/Lily. R&R, please. :)


{Written for Michy Drarry Shipper in the Fic Exchange of Epic Proportions Challenge}

* * *

_I really enjoyed writing this one. Hope you enjoy reading it, too._ :)

* * *

"What will be your love story, eh, Lily?" Lauren her Muggle friend asked after telling that her story would be similar to Little Women.

"My story would be more like Pride and Prejudice." Lily said after a contemplative moment, "Ironically, when I first read the book, I always assumed I would be Jane with an indefinite ability to love and care for others but lacking the potential to express it." she said chuckling a bit and eliciting laughter and a bit of nods from the table where all her Muggle friends sat. Lily had never broken contact with her Muggle friends and neighbours. From the moment she had learned that she was a witch she had decided that she would get best of both worlds, "It was surprising when I realized I was not Jane but Elizabeth, with her skill to be prejudiced and completely heartless at times. But she wasn't heartless or un-compassionate and neither was I.

I just merely led my prejudices about my Mr. Darcy blind me from seeing his compassionate heart and soul." She said smiling softly, "The difference in our story that this Elizabeth was the one prejudiced instead of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Darcy was too proud to handle a girl who bruised his ego. I always saw the arrogant, flippant boy and not the grown-up, rather mature (but still a bit arrogant) man. We hated each other since we first met on the train to Ho- our school, when he insulted the George Wickham of our story, which would be my best friend."

"That Snape guy who lived at the end of the street?" Rhea asked, curiously.

"Yes, him." Lily muttered, feeling a pang of hurt as she thought about her once upon a time best friend, he was Wickham in true sense of the character.

"And who would be Sir William?" Anna, another Pride and Prejudice enthusiast of the group asked.

"Um... That would be Remus Lupin, one of his three best friends and the only one I could tolerate." Lily said smiling again, "Though I couldn't tolerate Sirius, he would be Bingley and Marlene would be Jane." She added with a chuckle.

"And who will be Lydia? The person who changed it all?" Anna asked again.

Lily stopped for a moment, wondering what changed between the two enemies, was it Sir Wickham's betrayal or was it that Jane was dating Bingley? No, there was something in her story that was completely different from the plot of Pride and Prejudice.

This time around they did not need any Lydia to make Elizabeth realize about the greatness of Mr. Darcy, it was just slow observation and gradual falling that they needed.

"I have no idea what changed, really." Lily said softly, "I never realized when all of it started but when I contemplated I was in love with him."

"And who is this mysterious Mr. Darcy?" Lauren asked. "Will we ever meet him?"

"Speaking of Mr. Darcy..." Rhea muttered.

"What?" the girls asked, all eyes turning on her.

"There is this guy at the entry, wearing clothes exactly like Mr. Darcy... and he is stalking towards this table. No, don't look, now!" She whispered in urgency. But to no accord, the remaining four girls turned at the same moment.

"He looks good." Lauren muttered, "Maybe I can try with Pride and Prejudice, too."

"Well, where are all these good-looking boys when we need them?" Anna said referring to the movie-night they had last weekend and everyone she knew came up with their dates, except Lily.

Lily on her part felt her heart race. She had seen him in school robes, Quidditch robes and one time shirtless. But seeing him in the Mr. Darcy get-up was somehow _different _in a rather good way.

'Rather unexpected...' Lily thought as she stood up.

"Evans!" James Potter exclaimed as he caught his breath.

"Back to Evans, are we?" Lily muttered, with her eyebrows raised. She was sure that she had heard Anna whisper, '_If Darcy wore glasses._'

"What are you doing here, James? And _what _are you wearing?" Lily asked.

"You know what the date today is?" James asked in return.

"Ah... yeah, I remember Dorea's Summer Ball, if that is what you are implying. But she kindly allowed me to skip the ball to have a day with friends. She knows I won't show up." Lily said, acutely aware of her friends watching her. She could feel their gazes boring holes in her back.

"And you forgot to tell me!" James exclaimed.

"_Tell you_?" Lily asked, angrily, "Now I need to tell you about my every move?"

"I didn't mean it that way, Lils!" James exclaimed, backtracking. "You should have told me so I wouldn't have gone, too."

"You know Dorea wouldn't have appreciated it." Lily said, her tone softening.

"I know but Parkinson was all over me in the Ball. She kept on insisting I dance with her!" James said, irritated. Rosaline Parkinson, their classmate was taken with James and Lily did not like her.

"Really?" Lily narrowed her eyes, revising the hexes in her brain. She had warned Rosaline to stay away from James. It was not that she didn't trust him, but it was more like she did not trust her. And in a world with Love Potions available like ice-creams, she did not really like the odds.

"You are not going to..." James almost said hex but then he realized where he was standing and stopped abruptly.

Lily realized the same thing at the same moment and turned to her friends with a smile, "Girls, meet my boyfriend, James Potter."

"A lot like Darcy." Anna said.

"And a lot like Elizabeth." Lauren muttered.

James gave Lily a confused look, who just laughed and hugged her boyfriend. It seemed like she had gotten her happy ending.


End file.
